A typical day
by slayer0109
Summary: Just another typical day in the life of the married Hanazono couple. 1 shot. Rated M to be safe. I'm terrible at ratings!


**A/N: **Alright so here is that SP! one shot that I was talking about in You Did What?. It's just a little fun that I laughed about when I made it so I hope you find it funny and enjoy it! Sorry if there is mistakes I spent little over an hour on it.

* * *

"Shizuma, this seems like a bad idea."

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" Shizuma replied as she felt around for something.

"Do I have to answer that?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma paused for a moment.

"No actually, I prefer you didn't. Trust me though you will enjoy this." Shizuma assured her as she finally found what she was looking for.

Nagisa gasped loudly from the sudden touch of the ice cube against her skin. "S-Shizuma what is that?"

Shizuma giggled as she removed the ice cube and licked the skin it had just touched. "Don't worry about it Nagisa, just enjoy the sensation."

"Easier said than done." Nagisa exclaimed as she wiggled a little trying to escape the ice cube that was again touching her inner thigh.

"Oh come on, you love when I do the ice cube thing to you at home." Shizuma said as Nagisa wiggled again and knocked something over causing a loud crashing sound of metal on concrete. "What was that? Are you alright Nagisa?"

"I don't know, it's pitch black down here. Turn on a light." Nagisa said as Shizuma sighed.

"Nagisa I didn't bring a light down here with us. I thought it would be fun to experience random sensations in the dark." Shizuma explained as she repositioned herself over Nagisa a little better. "Besides everything I've done to you thus far you enjoy at home so what's different now?"

"We're in my parents basement to start." Nagisa replied frankly.

"So we both agreed that it would be fun to make love in new places. You said it was a good idea." Shizuma reminded her.

"Shizuma, I was drunk, of course it seemed like a good idea then."

"Well it's not like anything bad is going to happen to us here. Just try and enjoy it, I promise I will make you feel good." Shizuma said as Nagisa went silent for a moment.

"I-I can't. Let's just go to my bedroom, I'll let you do whatever you want to me there." Nagisa pleaded as Shizuma sighed.

"Nagisa, why are you so against this?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa sighed.

"I-I'm not against it. . . I. . . I'm just afraid of spiders." Nagisa said as Shizuma blinked a few times which didn't do much of anything because it was pitch black in the basement.

"Have you felt any spiders on you yet?" Shizuma asked a moment later trying to reassure Nagisa that they were fine.

"I don't know! You keep touching me with random things!" Nagisa exclaimed as Shizuma sighed again. "Can we please just turn on a light I'll feel much better."

"Fine, fine, I'll go turn on the light." Shizuma said as she started to climb off of Nagisa.

"Wait!" Nagisa said loudly as Shizuma paused. "D-Don't leave me, I hate being down here alone, especially in the dark."

"Alright come on, I'll lead you to the light switch." Shizuma said as she searched around for Nagisa's hand and helped her to her feet. "Just hold on to my hand, I'll make sure no ghosts get you."

"S-Shizuma you know I hate ghosts!" Nagisa whined as she scooted closer to Shizuma practically gluing herself to Shizuma's back.

Shizuma took a deep breath from the new sensation running through her body. "S-See this isn't so bad." She said a little breathless as she started slowly making her way to the stairs. "Alright, watch your step Nagisa, I don't want you to fall."

"Wait, I want to go first." Nagisa said as she brushed past Shizuma. "I don't want anything to grab me."

"It's alright for them to grab me though?" Shizuma asked a little sarcastically as they made their way up the stairs.

"W-Well no, but it was your idea to come down here in the dark." Nagisa reminded her as Shizuma sighed.

"Well as long as you saved me, I would be alright with it."

"How am I supposed to fend off a monster buck naked?" Nagisa asked sarcastically as Shizuma shrugged.

"You stopped me dead in my tracks when I first saw you naked." Shizuma reminded her as Nagisa sighed.

"It's pitch black, the monster wouldn't be able to see me... Besides I don't want anyone other than you to see me naked." Nagisa said as they reached the top of the stairs. After a minute of searching around she finally found the switch and turned it on, revealing not only her nude form but Shizuma's. "There that is better."

"_Nagisa, we're home!" _Mrs. Aoi called as Nagisa and Shizuma heard the front door to the house open, which happened to be very close to the basement door.

"_I wonder if they went out?" Mr. Aoi asked as he shut the door behind them._

"_I don't know. I'll give Nagisa's cellphone a try." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa and Shizuma heard her footsteps go past the door to the basement._

"_I'm going to put this new fishing stuff in the basement, tell me what she says." Mr. Aoi said as both Shizuma and Nagisa looked at each other horrified for a split second._

Without another thought Nagisa quickly hit the light switch and as quietly as they could manage rushed down the stairs. "Where do we hide?" Nagisa whispered to Shizuma who was trying to figure out where they were based on her knowledge of Nagisa's basement.

"Over there, over there!" Shizuma said as she pulled on Nagisa's hand and led her over towards what she thought was a little hole that led under the stairs. "Alright we may have to move when the light comes on just to be sure, but be quiet!" Shizuma stressed as they heard the door to the basement open.

Just a second later the light came on and the girls realized they were still visible to anyone who was standing in the middle of the room. With quick but very quiet steps they retreated farther under the stairs to the shadows.

With each step Mr. Aoi took both girls felt their hearts beat and when they finally saw his shadow cast across the basement floor they held their breath.

"Who put these blankets in the middle of the floor?" Mr. Aoi asked as he placed his fishing stuff down and walked over to investigate the blanket. "Well that explains where our ice cube tray went, but why is it down here?" He questioned as he looked around for a second.

Nagisa could only swallow the lump in her throat as she saw her father look their way. She had never been more still in her life, the only thing moving were her eyes which were having trouble focusing right now as something was coming into view. Nagisa blinked a few times as she focused on the thing in front of her. Nagisa pressed her back against the wall firmly as she watched a spider slowly descend on it's web inches in front of her face.

Shizuma had been to focused on Nagisa's father to realize what was going on. That was until Mr. Aoi made it up the stairs and turned the light off. Nagisa was already at her wit's end, and once light turned off and the spider disappeared from sight she lost it.

"EEEYYAAAUUUUHHHHH!" Nagisa screamed at the top of her lungs before quickly getting up and running up the stairs flailing her arms with Shizuma in hot pursuit trying to stop her.

Both Mrs. Aoi and Mr. Aoi turned towards the basement door just as it burst open and Nagisa came running out flailing her arms around buck naked and screaming as Shizuma tripped on the last stair and fell to the floor. Shizuma sucked in her breath a little from the fall but quickly went wide eyed as she lifted her head and realized where she was completely naked. "I-I can explain." Shizuma said as looked to Nagisa's parents who were both covering their eyes, thankfully Shizuma's front had been on the ground and not in sight. "Y-Yea maybe later is a good idea. I'll go check on Nagisa, she probably won't ever go in the basement again. . ." Shizuma said as she stood up covering everything she could as she quickly ran up the stairs towards Nagisa's room.

Shizuma took a deep breath as she opened the door to Nagisa's room but found no Nagisa. It wasn't until she heard the water start that she went to the bathroom where the door had been left open. Shizuma sighed as she closed the door behind her and peeked around the shower curtain to see Nagisa washing her face vigorously. She could only smile and roll her eyes at this, with the way Nagisa screamed she thought maybe a monster had grabbed hold of her. Without another thought Shizuma stepped into the shower and grabbed a bar of soap to help wash Nagisa off.

"The spider, it touched me!" Nagisa squealed as she felt a shiver run through her body and a renewed sense to use extra soap.

"Don't worry, your still alive. . . For now." Shizuma said as she washed Nagisa's shoulders while thinking of the conversation they would have later with her mother.

"W-We're not doing that again!" Nagisa said firmly as she ran her face under the water.

"Alright, alright, I'll pick a place without spiders next time." Shizuma said as Nagisa sighed and turned to her with a sigh.

Shizuma just shrugged as she leaned in and gave Nagisa a kiss. "Come on don't give me that look, this feels like a pretty typical day in our lives together."

"I think you mean typical for the life of a Hanazono."

"Well you are Nagisa Hanazono are you not?" Shizuma asked lifting Nagisa's hand that had her wedding ring on it.

All Nagisa could do was sigh before smiling.

"See you like being my wife. . . Besides your parents are probably getting used to things like this by now." Shizuma said as Nagisa just nodded in agreement.

"I guess you have a point. . ." Nagisa sighed as Shizuma gave her an awkward smile. "What?"

"Our clothes are still in your bedroom and we don't have a towel in here."

Nagisa could only sigh her life as Nagisa Hanazono was anything but boring.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is! I hope you liked it, I feel as though this was one of the more playful stories I've done in quite awhile. I've missed it honestly. Not sure when my next post will be! Feel free to PM me with any questions about whats going on with certain stories or requests. (Some people have requested I continue a story. I won't say which one, but I'll give a hint. It's Sachiko and Yumi's sleep over. Alright so I just typed it out. . .) I've thought about continuing some things that are already "done" but could continue. That story being the first since it's the one I get requests for the most often. No promises here but that is an example of what I'm talking about.


End file.
